sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan-Class (Gyran Battlecruiser)
The primary ship used by the Gyran Federation, is the battle cruiser. All Battle Cruisers are by design over powered, in speed protection and destructive firepower. The overall design meets the mission profile to engage foes with capital ship fire power, at fighter distances. Since energy weapons require at least 100 minutes to reach a target, Gyran Heavy Industries went about making new form of space combat vessel. Heavy class ships that engage in close combat fights against larger foes. Design and History The Gyran Titan class was purpose built be a fire and maneuver warship like the Spartan before. Due to similarly named Theban class ship many enemies mistake Gyran naval strength. Gyran fleet patrols consist of 5 titans often terrifying systems into submission. The Titian at 800 meters long can operate in atmospheres. It specs are superior to Monitor class warships from every star nation specifically from the Theban Cluster. Designed to replace the Spartan class which while successful in defense against Theban ships it was not in anyway superior nor equal in technology. The one week war with the Thebans cost the Gyrans 8 of 18 Spartan that were either destroyed out right, or damaged beyond repair. While the One week war ended in peace as the conflict started by miscommunication as Gyrans thought the Thebans were UNSF invaders. The Gyran government could no longer sit on its hands using their seclusion as defense. The Titan features many design characteristics with the Spartan. The UV lasers that served as the main weapons of Spartan class have been retrofitted to a more effective point defense role. The Titan is built in the Gyran Geo-front in silo ship yards. In contrast to the heavy lasers of the Spartan the Titan is equipped with 4 heavy particle cannons on full turret with ranges equaled to light cruiser laser lances. The Titan can hold 50 support craft and 4 corvettes. It usually only has 20 HMARS as fighters. A full company of marines plus their transports are also aboard. Armor wise the craft has 4 meters of total armor. The main layers consist of Ceramatite coated depleted Uranium platting an addition full meter of energy absorbent materials can counter known beam weapons of the three top star nations. However the energy absorbent material was designed specifically to resist the UNSF energy weapons. The shields at full strength can provide a 68% reduction to any energy weaponry. This armor is designed to take a beating from a wide variety of weapons making these ships tough kills. The greatest feature of the titan is despite the weight it is incredibly mobility the 4 main engines produce the same power as 2 Monitor class ships. With a top speed of 45% the speed of light the Titan can close gaps and break through defensive lines with the fire power make a lasting impact. Defensively the armor is overall balanced to a 3 full meters of depleted Uranium To reduce the number of crew down to 350, 600 Androids perform critical functions in combat and on patrol under Gyran supervision. In battle the outer decks are evacuated and depressurized. Alone these android will shut down wireless communication and function as needed. Titan class Cruisers can make up 20G turns if it has a need to bring its forward mounted rail guns on target. All Titans have aside from the Hyperion and Titan are named after a man who did something great. Titans of science industry and innovation. Since Gyran designer are largely Christians they prefer to name the Titan class ships after great men and not false gods. Dimensions & Weight Length: 800 meters Height: 145meters Beam: 280meters Tonnage: 380,000 metric kilotons Weapon Systems 24x High output UV Lasers maximum power 30,000kW per shot ever 4 second 2x 350mm Fixed Rail guns slug velocity mach 8 4x Twin Barreled Hyper Dense Particle Cannons on full turret 120 shots each before rearming 120x missiles for ASM anti-fighter or planet bombing. Support Craft Up to 5 Gyran Corvettes can land and be maintained in side the hanger of the Titan. Up to 40 High Mobility Assault Reaction Suits. 20 Gunships 50 support vessels Category:Battle Cruisers (Space)